This proposal requested partial support for the first Workshop on Chromosomes in Solid Tumors held March 3-5, 1985, at the Arizona Cancer Center in Tucson, Arizona. The specific aims of this workshop included: (1)\stimulating interest in and surveying the current state of knowledge of human solid tumor karyology; (2)\bringing together recognized experts in the areas of cell culture and molecular genetics, in addition to experts in tumor cytogenetics, in an integrated, organized and timely attempt to focus and disseminate the most recent advances in the areas of tumor cell growth, tumor karyology, and molecular cytogenetic analysis directly applicable to studies of human solid tumor karyology; and (3)\beginning to focus attention on possible clinical correlations of chromosome change in human solid tumors, including diagnostic and prognostic utility of chromosome change in these tumors. (6)